La magie de l'âme
by potterstoriz
Summary: Les Dursley sont assassinés quand Harry à 4 ans, il est donc élevé pour protéger et tuer des personnes. Avant d'entrer à Poudlard, il découvre qu'il n'est pas vraiment un Potter
1. disclamer

CECI EST LE DISCLAMER :

Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et l'histoire sont à JKR

J'écris pour le plaisir, je ne touche pas d'argent pour ça, et ce n'est qu'un passe temps. J'essaierai de publier le mercredi et le week-end, pas toujours les mêmes histoires, mais je ferais en fonction de mon inspiration.

ATTENTION :

Mes histoires sont des slashs, donc relations entre hommes et parfois des Yuri, donc relation entre femmes, si vous êtes homophobes, passez votre chemin.

Maintenant, place à l'histoire.

Ah oui, je le fais pour le plaisir, mais j'aime bien avoir votre avis, tant que vous restez respectueux. Je fais attention mais il peut rester des fautes, aussi, vous avez le droit de me les signaler, toujours en restant poli.

BONNE LECTURE  
HAPPY TIME !


	2. Chapitre1

_**Chapitre 1 : Une enfance hors du commun.**_

Dans une banlieue tranquille de Londres, dans un quartier résidentiel, plus précisément dans le Surrey, à Privet Drive, un homme en noir entra discrètement dans le numéro 4. Les recruteurs avaient repérés un éventuel _ange_, et Belzebuth était chargé de liquider sa famille et de le ramener au QG. Habituellement, la famille n'était pas tuée, mais celui-là serait maltraité, alors le patron avait décidé de lui faire justice.

J'allais à l'étage, là où j'entendais les ronflements. Un garçon énorme dormait dans un petit lit, dans une chambre surchargée de jouets. Surement le fils de la famille, je devais récupérer le neveu, et puis, il parait qu'à 4 ans, c'est déjà une brute, alors je n'ai pas vraiment de remords à le liquider. La chambre en face est celle des parents, l'homme aussi est énorme, rien de plus facile que de le tuer. La femme ne se réveille même pas, je la tue aussi. La chambre suivante est la chambre d'amis, celle d'en face est remplie de jouets cassés, la dernière salle est la salle de bain. Où est le gamin que je dois ramener ?

Je descends les escaliers, j'entends une respiration lente mais sifflante, comme celle d'une personne blessée qui se serait endormie. Ca provient de sous l'escalier. J'ouvre la petite porte et secoue la tête d'incrédulité. Il y a deux chambres vident en haut, et ils le font dormir dans un placard ! Je le prends délicatement dans mes bras, mais il se réveil en sursaut et jappe de douleur.

Shh, je suis désolé, tu dois avoir une ou deux côtes cassées, je t'emmène quelque part où on pourra te soigner.

Il secoue la tête, il essaie de sortir de mes bras, je le pose par terre, pas sûr qu'il puisse tenir debout avec une entorse à la cheville et le genou de l'autre jambe déboité, pourtant il reste debout, sans montrer sa douleur, et se dirige même vers le petit placard duquel je l'ai sorti.

Ecoute petit, ta famille vient de mourir, ils ne te feront plus jamais de mal.

Il s'arrête, et semble écouter le silence surnaturel de la maison. Ils avaient raison, il ferait une bonne recrue, du moins, dès qu'il serait sorti des enseignements qu'on lui a sûrement donnés. Je le reprends dans mes bras, il se laisse faire, et je sors de la maison. Ma voiture est garée sur la place du village, là où une voiture « étrangère » n'est pas remarquée. Je l'allonge sur la banquette arrière, mais il ne se rendort pas. Je roule jusqu'à Londres, on y a un hôtel privé. Je descends et reprends rapidement le brun dans mes bras, ne se rend-il pas compte qu'il risque d'aggraver ses blessures ? Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, ou Raphaël semble un instant surpris par l'aspect « en vrac » de son patient. Il est vrai que certains membres ne sont même pas à leur place, mais il ne semble pas plus souffrir que ça.

Merci Belze, mais Lucifer t'attends !

T'es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ?

Même si c'est le cas, je m'arrangerai pour demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

Ok, j'ai compris, je m'en vais !

L'enfant dans ce lit est si jeune, je n'avais jamais vu de telles blessures sur un si petit corps. Et surtout, un tel niveau de stoïcisme, comme s'il ne ressentait plus rien. Je remets les os en place, je mets une broche dans son genou, puis je plâtre, une attelle à la cheville, le poignet droit bandé, ensuite je m'occupe de ses côtes, j'enlève les bouts d'os cassés, et lui bande la poitrine. Il est si maigre ! Je rempli un dossier, tout en lui prescrivant un régime précis, avec une certaine quantité de nourriture à manger à chaque repas, jour par jour pour tout le premier mois, et les aliments et quantités autorisés ou obligatoires, et dans quelle quantité pour au moins un an ensuite. Le petit se réveille le lendemain matin, Raphaël est étonné, il est fort.

Comment te sens-tu ?

Bien Mr.

Bien, je suis médecin, c'est moi qui t'ai soigné. Tu vas devoir gardé ton plâtre au moins un mois, et l'attelle à ta cheville pendant deux mois, donc tu resteras en fauteuil au moins pendant deux mois, ton poignet devrait guérir plus vite, tu devrais pouvoir t'en servir d'ici deux semaines, mais ne force pas, il restera fragile un moment. Pour tes côtes, j'ai enlevé ce qui pouvait te blesser, et tu as un régime strict à suivre. Comme tu souffres de sous-alimentation, j'en ai tenu compte, et j'ai même précisé les quantités de nourriture que tu dois prendre, tu dois tout manger, même si tu vomis. Si c'est le cas, reprends toujours quelque chose après, même si ce n'est qu'un verre de lait et un grain de raisin.

D'accord.

Bien, je vais te laisser, quelqu'un aimerait te parler, évite de trop t'agiter pour le moment, tes os sont fragiles.

Le médecin part, un homme grand, brun, avec la peau dorée, regarde Harry et grimace face à tous ses bandages. Ses yeux noirs ont une lueur inconnue à Harry.

Tu es dans un QG des DémAnges que je dirige avec ma sœur, tu peux m'appeler Lucifer, et ma sœur Angèle.

Les jours qui suivirent, le nouvellement nommé Aniel ne put quitter l'infirmerie, mais il se remettait vite. Il parlait peu, écoutait tout le temps, enregistrait les informations sans en avoir l'air, et savait détourner l'attention, soit en l'attirant sur lui pour permettre à quelqu'un d'être discret, soit de passer totalement inaperçu.

Les mois qui suivirent, Aniel eut beaucoup d'entrainements, pour écouter et se battre. Les anges étaient des protecteurs, parfois espions, bien souvent garde-du-corps. Aniel avait 8 ans, il vivait en Russie depuis deux ans, avec Camael et Azrael. Il était dans une école privée, avec les enfants des nobles russes.

**Salut Sacha !**

**Aniel, comment ça va ?**

**Super, j'ai pu prendre le scotch !**

**Alors on a tout ?**

**Ouais, y a plus qu'à tout mettre en place.**

**Une idée ?**

**Ben, oui, écoute, et suis-moi.**

Se dirigeant vers la surveillante, il prit un visage innocent et timide, il avait une petite bouille adorable comme ça.

**Mlle, Alexander et moi avons un exposé en commun à faire, et on voudrait vérifier quelque chose dans un livre qui est dans notre salle de classe. Est-ce qu'on pourrait y aller et travailler un peu ?**

**Il n'y a personne pour vous surveiller, vous ne pouvez pas entrer.**

**Mais Mlle, on veut seulement travailler !**

**Je suis désolée…**

**On nous demande de faire se devoir en commun, mais je dois rentrer dans ma famille ce week-end, déjà que je vais être épuisé par tant de voyage en trois jours, mais en plus je ne pourrais même pas voir Alexander ! On s'est répartit les taches, et on en a fait le maximum jusque-là, mais on doit vérifier, et ce soir il n'y a pas d'étude !**

**Bon très bien, mais ne faites pas de bêtises.**

On entra enfin dans le bâtiment, et on se dirigea vers notre salle de classe. On ne ferma pas la porte, ainsi, la surveillante pouvait « nous surveiller ». Le bureau de la prof et l'espace bibliothèque étaient hors de portée de sa surveillance, on farfouilla un peu dans nos sacs pour sortir tout le matériel, et on prépara notre grande blague.

**Comment tu l'as entortillée la surveillante !**

**C'est facile, il suffit de garder l'air innocent, et de convaincre que ce qu'on dit est vrai. Si tu hésites, c'est sûr tu te fais prendre, si tu es sûr de toi et que tu insistes, il y a moins de chance pour qu'on ne te croit pas.**

**Ca a du sens.**

**Il ne faut pas non plus avoir l'air trop innocent, ou trop insister, sinon ça intrigue.**

**Bon, on la fini cette blague ?**

**Eidisky va pas s'en remettre de celle-là !**

Aniel avait réussi sa mission : devenir ami avec l'héritier Romanov. En effet, en Russie, la résistance s'organisait de manière à remettre l'empire en place. Et le fait que, du côté magique, le jeune tzar était déjà voué à gouverner, Lucifer avait voulu s'assurer qu'il passe aussi du côté moldu, mais qu'il reste protégé.

**Aniel.**

**Oui ?**

**Je change d'école l'année prochaine.**

**Oh ?**

**Oui, je vais dans une école spécialisée pour développer certaines capacités.**

**Oh, moi aussi, je dois rentrer en Angleterre cet été, et mes tuteurs hésitent entre me faire entrer à Arcadia ou me faire rester ici.**

**Arcadia ?**

**Oui.**

**Alors toi aussi, tu en es un ?**

**Quoi, tu veux dire que… ?**

**Ouep, et d'ailleurs, c'est là-bas que je dois aller, problèmes de sécurité soi-disant.**

**Sacha.**

**Oui ?**

**J'veux pas que tu m'en veuilles, parce que tu es vraiment mon ami tu vois.**

**Quoi ?**

**Ben, en fait, je… on m'a demandé de veiller sur toi.**

**Hein ?**

**Si je ne t'ai jamais présenté mes tuteurs, c'est parce que ce sont des ados aussi, j'ai été chargé de veiller sur toi ici.**

**Mais tu es vraiment mon ami hein ?**

**Oui.**

**Si demain, ils te demandaient d'arrêter…**

**Si demain on me donnait une autre mission, je ferais tout pour te noyer sous les lettres et te voir le plus souvent possible. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, je te le jure !**

**Alors je te crois.**

L'année scolaire arriva à son terme, puis une autre débuta. Arcadia était une académie d'enseignement magique et moldu en Angleterre pour les moins de 11 ans. Ce n'était pas un internat, Sacha avait été confié aux bons soins d'Angèle, et en même temps, elle m'avait pris à sa charge.

Encore deux ans passèrent, personne n'avait remarqué la disparition d'Harry Potter, mais en allant à son coffre, celui-ci tomba sur une lettre qui le bouleversa. Angèle ne comprenait pas, son petit Aniel c'était enfermé dans sa chambre et refusait même de voir Sacha, pourtant ils étaient inséparables.

Lucifer, ça ne peut plus durer, va lui parler !

Angèle, sœurette, soit réaliste, tu as plus de tacts, c'est mieux si c'est toi, moi je risque de m'énerver s'il me répond pas.

A se demander comment tu peux diriger tant d'homme frérot, très bien, mais si je n'arrive pas à le faire ouvrir, tu y vas !

Ok.

Elle partit toquer à la porte de l'ado, c'était l'âge difficile, mais il ne leur avait encore jamais posé de problème. Pourtant ils ne lui avaient pas franchement laissé profiter de son enfance. Ils lui avaient raconté son histoire au fur et à mesure. Pour le laisser profiter un peu de son innocence, même s'ils savaient qu'elle était bien souvent factice. Alors cette crise les surprenait un peu, surtout qu'ils pensaient qu'il serait heureux de voir qu'il pouvait être indépendant s'il voulait.

Harry, ouvre la porte, s'il te plait ! Allez Aniel, ne sois pas têtu, ouvre !

La porte se déverrouilla, Angèle baissa poignée et entra dans la chambre. Comme toujours, celle-ci était parfaitement rangée, ce qui était étrange pour une chambre d'ado, mais quand on considérait l'éducation que le petit brun avait reçu…

Harry…

Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

A Gringott, j'ai retiré une lettre du coffre, une lettre qui m'était adressée. Ca ne m'étonnait pas tant que ça, les Potter savaient qu'ils risquaient de mourir, il était normal qu'ils laissent une lettre à leur fils.

Angèle se taisait, elle le laissait parler, ne l'encourageant jamais à accélérer, pourtant, il mettait de nombreuses poses dans son discours.

J'ai été étonné de voir que la lettre a été déposée le 1er Novembre 1981, mais je me suis dit qu'un de leurs amis auraient pu…

Il s'interrompit, des larmes perlèrent. Il tenait une petite fiole dans la main, et une autre était sur le bureau. Pourtant, si quelqu'un ne se soignait jamais avec des potions, c'était bien Aniel, d'ailleurs celui-ci n'était ni malade ni blessé, et Angèle ne reconnaissait pas de poison dans ses fioles, bien qu'elle fut incapable de reconnaitre quelles potions ça pouvait bien être. Finalement le petit brun lui tendit la lettre, la laissant lire.

_NA : La suite dans le prochain chapitre. Je sais je suis sadique, j'ai décidé de réécrire cette fic car c'est vrai qu'il y avait pas mal d'incohérences, et qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Jully reed,__Les deux roses__, que je vous conseille d'ailleurs, elle est très bien, même si ça fait un moment que l'auteur ne l'a pas mises à jour (mais qui suis-je pour faire des reproches vu mes propres temps de publication ?). Bref, voilà une toute nouvelle version, qui s'éloigne très vite de l'histoire de Jully Reed, même si là elles peuvent un peu se ressembler. Ceux qui ont déjà lu ma fic savent déjà ce qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre, mais il me faut le temps de le corriger et enlever les incohérences, de le réécrire quoi, il devrait arriver vite cependant (dans les vacances). Cependant, je vais prendre votre avis en compte, vous voulez que ce soit une fille ou un garçon ? Ca ne changera pas grand-chose, à part dans l'attitude de Drago, un peu, et dans le caractère de son/sa meilleure amie à Poudlard. Ca ne pourrait changer quelque chose que vraiment plus loin dans l'histoire, et encore._


End file.
